Winter Fun
by Sabu.d
Summary: OneShot. Revised. There's a war being raged outside of Capsule Corps as two young boys rope their families and a friend into a superpowered snowball fight!


**Disclaimer: I asked Santa, but in his letter back, he said I couldn't own DBZ.**

**Another story. It's only a one shot though. I know, I should be working on HRI, and the sequel to Father that I promised, BUT THE SNOW HAS IMSPIRED ME! So, enjoy!**

**NOTE: Story Edited. It should be fairly the same as original. The edit is mostly just spelling and grammar correction.**

He scouted out the area. No enemies in sight. He quickly jumped behind a tree. He was armed, and ready. He just couldn't find his opponent. He found that strange, considering his opponent wore a bright orange jacket, (not unlike his indoor clothes) which tends to stick out is a sea of white.

He took this opportunity to make his snow ball even bigger. There was a slight sound of movement, and he immediately went on his guard. Suddenly, a barrage of snowballs was thrown by both parties. Anyone watching would have just seen blurs of orange and lavender, apparently flying across the snow. Finally, they seemed to have tired each other out, or they were simply too covered in snow to carry on.

"Ha ha…you got me good Trunks…" A snow covered boy laughed as he pulled himself out of a snow pile he had been incased in.

"Ditto, Goten" Trunks responded, dusting himself off. It was really fun being able to fight in the snow with super speed. After a short break, with multiple compliments to the other on good shots they got in, the boys got ready to run off again into the snow. Both were already planning new strategies.

A lone person stood among the trees, watching the battle outside his home. He never really got the point of snow in all his time on earth. He didn't loath it as his wife did, but he didn't understand his son's fascination with it. Vegeta simply shook his head, getting ready to return to his beloved Gravity Room, when the father of his son's best friend arrived on the scene. Vegeta decided it was best to stay and watch.

"Come on Goten! It's time you come home." The happy-go-lucky Saiyan said with a smile.

"Aww! C'mon dad! Just one more round! You can play too!" Goten cried to his father.

"Well, I guess on snow ball fight wouldn't hurt…" Goku caved in easily.

"Dad's on my team!" Goten shouted triumphantly. Vegeta smiled when he heard his son's response to that.

"Hmmm…two against one, huh? Not the best of odds, but it's nothing I can't handle…" Trunks smirked, and armed himself. Goku and Goten made their own snowballs and got ready. It was on.

The odds really weren't that much against Trunks. Considering Goku couldn't aim a snowball if his life depended on it helped a lot. It was really Goten who Trunks had to watch out for. Like everything else, there was a very thin line between in the boys' prowess in snowball fighting.

By the end of the fight, Trunks was in pretty good condition. He had gotten them as good as they got him. But that would all change as another joined the fray.

"Dad! Goten!" The voice a late teenager called. "Mom's furious! Where are you?!"

"Hey Gohan!" Goku called to him "We're just having a small snowball fight. Wanna join?"

"Sure!" Gohan agreed, completely forgetting the reason he came in the first place.

"Gohan's on my team!" Goten called out a millisecond before Trunks did.

"Ha!" Goten laughed at his best friend. "Rules are rules! The first to call it wins!"

"B-but! Hey! Now it's three on one!" Trunks yelled at them. Vegeta's smile faltered.

"Come on now Trunks. Gohan can't be that much better than you and Goten. You guys are like pros." Goku's voice of reason had no affect on the 10 year old.

"What do you mean, 'he can't be that much better than us'? Who do you think taught us!?" Trunks yelled at Goku. Goten was laughing by now, and Gohan just stared.

"Fine" Trunks sighed "I guess I'll have to beat all three of you…" Vegeta smile returned full force.

The fight started off well for our underdog, but it just got worse. Goku was getting much better, far too quickly. And Gohan and Goten just didn't miss. Trunks spent the entire fight trying to dodge their attacks; he didn't even have time to make a single snowball of his own. After a few minutes, the Son family decided to give Trunks a break.

Trunks took a deep breath and dusted himself off yet again. He just couldn't move around fast enough. All his winter clothes (that he insisted didn't need) were weighing him down. With a furious grunt, he pulled his coat off.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanna take my coat off too!" Goten yelled.

"You don't need to Goten!" Trunks retorted. "You don't have to move at all!" Goten didn't listen, and moved to rip his coat off as well.

"Goten" his father's unusually stern voice stopped him. "Leave your coat on." Goten didn't argue and kept his large jacket on. Trunks just laughed.

"So what!?" Goten yelled at his taunting friend. "If your mom was here, you would have to keep your coat on too!"

"Yes, but my mom isn't here!" Trunks yelled back. Vegeta smirked before intervening.

"Trunks!" He barked. "Put that ridiculous earth garment back on!"

"Awww!" The sound of his son's disappointment traveled. But regardless, the boy put his coat back on with a few mumbles of "if it's so ridiculous, why did I have to wear it?"

Trunks was about to get ready for another thrashing when yet another incoming life force was detected. Without a word, the Namek called Piccolo dropped beside Trunks.

"I'm on Trunks' team" He said darkly, glaring at Gohan. The teen gulped at his oldest friend's glare, but prepared himself non-the-less. Vegeta was damned if he was going to let 'The Green Bean,' as he was often called, help his son. He too flew up and dropped beside the preteen.

"I'm also on the Brat's team." He said, sporting his own glare, aimed, of course, at Goku.

Trunks couldn't help but smirk. He glanced at his best friend, and with an unspoken agreement, the two glared at each other, holding in chuckles as they mocked the adults around them.

It was a full out stare down for a few moments; the original good guy and offspring against the original bad guys and offspring. Once again, it was on.

Piccolo and Gohan wasted no time. Gohan couldn't help but gawk at how talented his old Sensei was with a snowball. That gawking would cost him dearly. Trunks and Goten first started laughing as they watched Gohan get hit in the face with a snowball, but then it was down to business. Instead of getting strait into a fight, they decided to build snow forts and play it the old fashioned way.

Vegeta and Goku. That was a sight to be seen. Their stare down lasted longer that the others. They first made as many snowballs as they could, then took to the air. Once they ran out of snowballs, they'd fly back down to earth for a quick refill before blasting off again. For anyone watching, it was by far the most intense snowball fight ever.

Soon, however, things would come to an end. Goten and Trunks were both sprawled over what remained of their snow forts. Gohan and Piccolo had given up with the snow and were having a friendly spar. But Vegeta and Goku…how they managed to have deep, bleeding gashes was unknown to all. And still, they were going strong.

Trunks stared up at the fight raging above him. With a chuckle, he cried out, "GO DAD!" as loud as he could. Goten stared at him, and yelled the same, only louder. This started another competition. That soon erupted into a fight over whose dad was better, and soon enough, the boys were tackling each other in the snow. Cries of "UNCLE!" could be heard every now and then.

The fight above stopped when the men heard their sons. Vegeta smirked when Trunks cheered for him. And Goku grinned when his son cheered for him. There would be a winner, no matter what. Just as they were about to restart their battle, they were both thrown out the air by a snowball to each of their heads.

Both men pulled themselves out a pile of snow to see who had hit them. They were dumbstruck as their wives prepared to hit them again.

"So…you say you're going to train, yet when I look out the window, I see you pummeling Goku with a ball of frost!" Bulma yelled at her husband.

"I told you to go get Goten, then come home! Then I send Gohan to get both of you. Just as I'm starting to get worried, I get a call from Bulma saying you're PLAYING IN THE SNOW!" Chi Chi screamed at her husband.

Piccolo and Gohan, being the farthest away from the angry mothers, fled for their lives. Piccolo really wasn't in any danger, but, damn, those women scared him. Trunks and Goten weren't quite as smart, for they simply laughed as their fathers got chewed out. As soon as the mothers heard them, they lashed out at their sons.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! I told you 'no more than an hour' then it's homework! And where are you, 4 HOURS LATER!? Well, still out here, of course! Don't think that just because your father joined you means that you're off the hook!" Bulma had her hands on her hips as she scolded the boy. Chi Chi was about to start yelling at her son when Trunks interrupted.

"No! Dad! Goku! You can't leave us here!" Bulma and Chi Chi whipped around to shriek at their husbands for trying to run away, but were surprised to find the men still frozen in spot, not leaving like Trunks had suggested.

"Wha-?" Bulma started before turning back to her son. He, however, was already in the air, getting farther and farther away; Goten hot on his tail.

As Bulma and Chi Chi yelled of into the distance at their sons, Goku and Vegeta took off; both silently applauding Trunks for his quick thinking that saved them all.

Bulma and Chi Chi just stared, dumbstruck. After a second of incoherent yelling, they relaxed.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Bulma asked lightly.

"Sure!"

The women walked inside Capsule Corps., and warmed up with steaming cups of the hot beverage.

"So…what are we going to do about the guys?" Chi Chi finally asked.

"Oh, not to worry." Bulma responded as she took another sip of hot chocolate. "They have to come home sometime." She said mischievously, with a smirk that could scare Vegeta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well, it's not that good. The ending didn't come out the way I wanted. But I think it was okay overall. Review!**

**NOTE: Hopefully, I fixed all the typos. God, I used WAAY to many unneeded commas. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
